


Coffee and Your Presence

by farfetched



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, akaashi has a bad day, bokuto helps by cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfetched/pseuds/farfetched
Summary: It’s not really a conscious thought process, but even if he can’t say why he thinks it, he knows.The door slam is just a little bit harder than usual. The huff he makes is harsher than normal. His bag lands on the floor with an extra thud, and his steps are just a bit too quick approaching the living room.Bokuto can’t quantify any of that, but he just knows, like he just knows when to use a cut shot and when not to, like he knows where the weak spot in a block is. Akaashi is in a bad mood.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Coffee and Your Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [socksaregoodshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/gifts).



It’s not really a conscious thought process, but even if he can’t say why he thinks it, he knows.

The door slam is just a little bit harder than usual. The huff he makes is harsher than normal. His bag lands on the floor with an extra thud, and his steps are just a bit too quick approaching the living room.

Bokuto can’t quantify any of that, but he just knows, like he just knows when to use a cut shot and when not to, like he knows where the weak spot in a block is. Akaashi is in a bad mood.

Bokuto stands up before Akaashi even enters the room, and although his face isn’t obviously annoyed, again, that innate unconscious knowing sees the minor furrows in his brow and twitching fingers and adds it all up to frustration.

Akaashi glances at him and nods, still heading straight to the coffee machine. His stance is more stiff than usual, and normally he makes some conversation, even if it’s minimal. Sidling closer, he peers around Akaashi’s shoulder, finding him frowning at the machine as it whirs, deep in thought.

“Bad day, ‘Kaashi?” Akaashi jolts, shooting him a look. He tries to ease his expression, but that furrow is still there.  
“It’s nothing, Bokuto-san,” he murmurs, turning back to stare holes in the coffee machine in a way only Akaashi can. Bokuto chuckles.  
“You can call me Koutarou, ya’know, we _are_ dating,” he says, then doubts himself. It had all gotten a little muddled in the middle there, Akaashi kissing him and Bokuto telling him to take responsibility. “Right?”

Akaashi nods, which eases his nerves. “It’ll take some adjustment, Bokuto-sa- kun.”

Bokuto beams, then recalls the predicament he came over here for, anyway. Standing behind Akaashi, he wraps his arms around Akaashi’s middle and holds on tight (but not too tight). He rests his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder, and leans his head against Akaashi’s.

“Does Akaashi have a dejected mode too?” he says, watching his reflection in the machine. Next to it, Akaashi grimaces, forgetting that Bokuto can see him.  
“Everyone has one, Bokuto-s- kun. You just enter yours more frequently and for less reason than most,” Akaashi returns, more scathing than normal.  
“Ah-kaaaa-shi!” he whines. Akaashi sighs, cutting off any retort.  
“Sorry.”  
“S’okay, ‘m not really hurt,” Bokuto says, then pauses for a moment, watching Akaashi’s eyes in his reflection drop to the floor, mouth going into a thin line. “Bad day, huh.”

“Annoying day. I’ll be better soon.” He mutters. The machine finally finishes, bleeping merrily, and Akaashi goes to take it. Bokuto grins.

“Hold on tight!” he announces, and lets go, bending down to hook his arm under Akaashi’s knees, the other behind his shoulder blades, and pulls him up off the floor.  
“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi cries, taken by surprise, and whips his head around to glare at him. “I could have dropped the coffee, what were you thinking!” he chastises, but Bokuto decides to ignore it, tilting Akaashi towards the machine and the mug, steam gently rising from it. He knows Akaashi prefers it as it comes, black with no sugar, so he doesn’t even have to sort anything out.

“Pick it up then, it can come with!” he shouts merrily. Akaashi hesitates, scowling at Bokuto for a moment, then gingerly reaches his hand to pick the mug up and holds onto it tightly. Bokuto grins, and marches the two of them into the living room, pausing for a moment to tilt Akaashi at the coffee table so he can put the mug down (and then another moment as Akaashi reaches for a coaster, misses, then gives him a pointed glance, making Bokuto shift him enough to fetch that too.) Coffee safely installed on the table, he plummets back into the sofa, keeping hold of Akaashi, so when they settle, Akaashi is sat across him, giving Bokuto a look.

“Was carrying me necessary?” Akaashi asks curtly.  
“Yep! Aren’t I allowed to carry my cute awesome boyfriend when he’s had a bad day?” he returns, and watches as Akaashi’s face grows red and he turns away a little, tucking his hair behind his ear. “You can tell me aaaaalll about it, if you want! Or we can just sit here. I’m fine as long as you’re here with me!” Bokuto says, flashing a blinding grin at Akaashi, who sighs heavily.

“Just annoying colleagues and more annoying bosses,” Akaashi mutters, but he does lean forward and rest his cheek on Bokuto’s shoulder. One hand worms its way into Bokuto’s and holds it tight; Bokuto keeps his arm around Akaashi’s back to pull him closer, and leans his head on Akaashi’s.

“Coach got mad at me the other day, y’know? And then the rookies were saying some weird stuff, so I challenged them to a spike battle and I totally won. But Coach didn’t really like that either. Coach is too stuffy. I dunno this team is right.” He blathers, mindlessly. He was going somewhere with this. “Oh, but the supermarket down the street started stocking those sweets again! I knew asking for them was a good thing to do! I got you some, we can have them later, or now if you want-”  
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi stops him, then peers at him from under his messy fringe. “I think I just need some quiet and a coffee,” he murmurs, and when Bokuto’s lip wobbles, he snorts. “And you, to stay right there. Just… be quiet. You’re more handsome when you’re silent.”

Bokuto huffs, but he’s smiling too much to mean it. Akaashi buries his face into his neck, and Bokuto keeps holding on.

“Rude, ‘Kaashi,” he moans, but he thinks he’s perfectly happy where he is. When Akaashi wants to tell him, he’ll tell him, and if being here is enough, he’ll be here so well that Akaashi has to feel better.

Or that’s the plan, anyway.

“Bokuto-kun, you’re hugging me a bit too hard.”

Maybe being here just a little less physically. He’ll work on it, as long as Akaashi wants him to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I wrote this a while back for a friend who'd had a bad day at work, I hope it can help if you've had a bad day too!


End file.
